1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a prefabricated insulated panel which may be assembled with other like panels to form a contiguously extending insulated wall structure and, more particularly, to a panel which is usable in installations where temperatures may range from approximately 0 degrees F. to 1000 degrees F.
2. Prior Art
Many prefabricated insulated wall panel configurations have been proposed. Two such proposals are presented in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,961,454 and 3,879,910 dated June 8, 1976 and Apr. 29, 1975, respectively. A problem with these proposals is that, when such panels are assembled to form a wall structure, the capability of the resulting wall structure to prevent or limit heat flow through the wall structure, especially at the junctures of adjacent panels, leaves much to be desired.